UAS2E6 Revenge of the Swarm
Plot Ben is asleep. He wakes up and sees something outside. He opens the curtains to reveal nothing. He goes back to sleep, but awakens again when Victor Valadis arrives. He wants revenge for what Ben wanted to do to Elena. Ben turns into Humungousaur, but is tiny. Valadis grabs him and the scene starts to turn colors and morphs into a vortex that Humungousaur falls through. Ben wakes up, frightened. After coming back from the bathroom, Ben opens the curtains and sees Valadis. He goes Cannonbolt and tackles Valadis through the window. Valadis grabs him, so he goes Goop. Valadis morphs into a swarm of nanochips and disappears into the sewer. Goop grabs a chip and turns into Ben. Later, at Mr. Smoothy, Ben tells Gwen and Kevin. They think he was dreaming until he shows them his chip. They go to Valadis's lab. Ben turns into Terraspin and they break in. A janitor is inside. The janitor gives them the address of where Valadis is, which Terraspin says is a cemetery. The team drives away. Kevin is suspicious of the janitor, but Ben and Gwen blow off his concerns. They fly to the Plumbers' Academy, where the Galvan instructor tells them that Elena dropped out and returned to Earth to continue her father's experiments when he died. He gives them her new address and they go there. Elena is happy to see Ben, to Gwen and Kevin's amusement. She shows Ben her lab and disregards Gwen when she reminds her of the risks. She demonstrates a force field that keeps the chips from escaping. Kevin shows her Ben's chip and she says, after analyzing it, that it isn't one of hers. Ben asks her to help them find its source, but she declines. Gwen and Kevin go to Burger Shack and talk about Elena, the chips, and Ben. Valadis appears outside of Burger Shack. Ben is doing homework at home when Julie arrives. She says that she was just passing by and he invites her in. He tells her about the case and realizes that Kevin has the chip. He rushes off to get it, but realizes that he's always running out on Julie and asks her to go to Burger Shack with him tomorrow night. Valadis is attacking Gwen and Kevin when Ben arrives. He turns into Water Hazard. Water Hazard attacks Valadis and frees Gwen. Valadis flees into a sewer, confusing Gwen and Kevin. They go to the cemetery and Gwen scans the body in Valadis's grave, confirming that it is him. Elena arrives and offers to help. They go to Mr. Smoothy and ponder the case. They realize that the chips want to kill Gwen and Kevin, but not Ben. Kevin leaves to investigate, and Gwen goes with him. Gwen says that Elena made a weird face when Ben mentioned Julie. Kevin goes to Valadis's lab and confronts the janitor, removing his toupee and accidentally knocking him out. Julie arrives at Burger Shack and is disappointed that Ben isn't there. Around back, she is attacked by nanochips. Ben drives to Burger Shack. A boy tells him that Julie went around back, but all he finds is a nanochip. Ben goes to Elena's lab, angry. He tells her to analyze it. She says that it isn't hers, but he presses her and she admits that it is, and that it escaped before she put in the force field. She offers to go and round up the escaped chips with him. Kevin interrogates the janitor and he mentions that Elena has been acting strangely, referring to herself as 'we'. Gwen realizes that Elena is the new queen. In the lab, Julie is bound and gagged in a closet. Ben and Elena almost kiss, but Ben hears a noise and goes to investigate. Elena tries to stop him by turning into the queen of the swarm. She says that she was always the queen and that she built the other one to trick Ben. Elena offers to give Ben anything he wants, but he runs towards the closet. She creates Valadis to stop him. Ben goes Armodrillo, smacks Valadis away, and opens the closet, revealing Julie. Valadis splits into three and Armodrillo fights. Gwen and Kevin arrive and are attacked. Elena creates a swarm of nanochips that cover Armodrillo and pin him down, suffocating him. Julie tries to free him. She asks Elena if this is what she really wants. Elena says that she can't stop, but Julie convinces her to and she walks into the force field. She is killed and the chips deactivate, freeing Armodrillo. Armodrillo turns into Ben. Ben is sad because Elena is dead, saying that there was enough of her left to save him. The four leave and the chips reactivate. Impact *Elena and the Nanochips are introduced in Ultimate Alien *Elena becomes a villain and shows her Nanochip Queen form *It is revealed that Victor Valadis is dead Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Janitor *Galvan *Julie Yamamoto *Boy Villains *Nanochips *Elena Valadis Aliens *Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Goop *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Armodrillo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes